The present disclosure relates to a camera module provided in a mobile terminal.
Camera modules commonly have an auto-focusing function. In addition, camera modules also have an optical image stabilization (OIS) function in order to decrease a resolution reduction phenomenon due to hand-shake.
Camera modules having the above-mentioned functions have a structure in which a lens unit may move in an optical axis direction or in a direction perpendicular to that of an optical axis with respect to a housing of the camera module.
However, in such a structure, the lens unit may easily collide with the housing of the camera module due to external impacts. Therefore, a structure for decreasing damage or noise due to external impacts is required.
For reference, Patent Document 1 discloses a camera module as the related art.